Shadowed Sun
by Demona Evernight
Summary: Their love would not be the soft and fluffy warmth that so many found in their other half, no their love would be a blaze that would consume them and all it would take is a single spark. But there is trouble on the horizon, Cronus may have been defeated, Gaia may have been put back to sleep, but they were only the beginning a greater threat will soon arise and only they can stop it
1. Mornings Ugh

Disclaimer: I own nothing of PJO it all belongs to Rick Riordan except for my Oc and any ideas/creatures/weapons I come up with

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, a safe place for Demi-Gods to train to use their powers and fight back the monsters that seek to destroy them, a place where you will find others just like you and find acceptance...or at least most of you will. Children of Hades are kept at arm length for unfair, but obvious reasons. Me? No I'm not a child of Death, ironically enough seeing as I look like one with my dark hair and pale skin. The only things I seem to share with my siblings are my bright blue eyes, love of music, and...one other thing. That's right if you haven't guessed it yet I'm a child of Apollo, God of Music, Poetry, Prophecy and a bunch of other crap I really couldn't care less about, not that I look it or even dress like it, no I dress in all black as though I'm in mourning or going to a funeral...and maybe I am. But we'll get to that later, it's the last ability that effects me the most, more than any one of my siblings, leading to many sleepless nights from the onslaught of visions that seep into my subconscious and thus explains the deep dark circles permanently marked under my eyes. Better to stay awake and collapse later than have to see another person, mortal or Demi-God, die right before my eyes and be able to do nothing about it. It's also the thing that has lead to me being one of the biggest outcasts among outcasts, again barring children of Hades, no one wants a roommate who will wake them in the night screaming bloody murder even if they did see it. And no one can believe that the dark little cloud could possibly be the child of the sun. I think that's the real reason they kicked me out, not just because they needed to sleep for once.

So where do I sleep if the Apollo cabin kicked me out you ask? Answer is simple whenever I feel like I'm going to collapse from exhaustion I go into the woods and find a comfy tree with a reasonable nymph and sleep there while they do me the favor of keeping an eye out for monsters. Needless to say I've gotten used to loneliness. Ever since that Jackson kid came to camp even Hades kid is more accepted than me...not that he doesn't deserve it, don't get me wrong the guy has done some amazing things for this camp and all it's just...he has everything I ever wanted, acceptance, friends, I hear he even has a little bit of family left, and what does he do with all these blessings? He pushes them all away, the whole I am the Ghost King child of Death and darkness fear me and leave me to despair thing is getting real old, but what do I know right? I'm just an...Apollo reject. I'm a solar eclipse, a sun-child devoid of all sunlight. But enough of my whining you don't need to hear about that anymore, the sun has risen and campers are getting up it's time to start another day...

I close that black leather note book with the imprint of a lyre burned into the cover and put it in my pocket and walk around the tree I had been leaning against to pick up the guitar that had been leaning against it.

"Thanks Iris." I mutter softly to the nymph, who's tree I had used as my resting place, as I settled my guitar comfortably on my back

The guitar had been a gift from my Nonna*, it had been my Nonno's* before it was mine, it was originally a deep rich brown, but time had eaten away at the wood and protective coating so I had to get it refurbished and Nonna said Nonno would have wanted me to make it mine and have it reflect my soul so I had it painted black with a rich red and gold bird spreading it's wings to fly.

If I hurried I knew I could get down to breakfast, make my offering, and grab some food to go before anyone else even got there. I made my way carefully into camp proper, I didn't want anyone to see me it only led to trouble...for me, luckily most campers were too tired and bleary eyed to notice the likes of me...or so I thought.

Nico's POV

Ugh morning, whoever created mornings should be cast into the deepest part of Tartarus right next to Cronus. I hated mornings, but that's to be expected from a child of Hades. That's right I am the one and only living son of Hades God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld. I groan and contemplate getting out of bed, on the one hand it's way to early in my opinion, but on the other hand if I wait until later I'll have to deal with all the stares...at least more than if I were to go now. So I guess now it is. I heave a heavy sigh as I push my covers off and sit up in bed running a hand roughly over my face. Getting dressed in a pair of black jeans with a chain for my Stygian Iron sword to rest at my hip, a black shirt with a white skull on it and to top it all off my aviator jacket I leave my cabin to be blinded my the steadily rising sun. _Screw you too Apollo_. The sun only shines a little brighter at my off handed thought.

Making my way down to the dining pavilion I almost think I'm home free from being bothered when...

"Neeks!" a loud and unfortunately familiar voice yells

Before I could even find out where it was coming from I was barreled into by none other than Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, my cousin, and still-kinda-I-don't-know crush.

"Hello Nico." An amused and slightly exasperated Annabeth Chase greeted me following her insane boyfriend

"Percy. Get. Off." I grumble attempting to shove off the taller and stronger male from his tight grip around me

"But I missed you Neeks you hardly come out of your cabin anymore unless Hazel is visiting and even then you won't talk to anyone, but her and even that's become rare lately." Percy pouted

"Maybe I just don't feel like socializing ever think of that?" I grouched

"Ah come on you can't really mean that Neeks I mean who wants to be alone?" He whined

I was about to answer when I finally realized that the whole time we had been talking Percy had been subtly leading me towards his table in the Dining Pavilion. We were the first ones there...or so I thought.

It was upon looking around that I found we were in fact not the only ones there. There was a girl, one I didn't recognize...not that, that was unusual, with dark black hair and pale skin wearing all black. If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken her for a child of Hades or Pluto if she were Roman. But seeing as either of those things were impossible I was a bit stumped as to who her godly parent could be.

"That's Elina Denvalio in case you were wondering." Annabeth's voice interrupted my musings

"Huh?" was my brilliant comeback

"The name of girl you were staring at it's Elina." Annabeth repeated with a slight smirk on her face

"I wasn't staring." I argued a faint heat coming to my face

"Sure you weren't Neeks sure you weren't." Percy put in his two drachmas

"Whatever. So who's kid is she?" I asked knowing they wouldn't drop it any time soon might as well get information out of it

"You won't believe it, but she's a daughter of Apollo." Percy answered

"You're right I don't believe it." I agreed

"It's true he didn't get it wrong for once." Annabeth chimed in

"Hey! Hurtful!" Percy complained hand on his chest in false pain

"Aw come on Seaweed Brain." Annabeth cooed

I tuned them out not wanting to listen to anymore of the mushiness that was their relationship and instead focused more on the strange daughter of the sun. She certainly didn't look like any of her siblings that I had seen and she definitely didn't dress like them. _I wonder what makes her so different?_

* * *

 _*Nonna-_ Grandmother

 _*Nonno-_ Grandfather

Elina (El-lean-nuh)-Light

Denvalio (Den-vahl-leo)


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: See Chapter One cause I'm not doing it again

* * *

I thought I had been fast enough to zip in and zip out of the dinning pavilion without drawing unnecessary attention to myself, but it would seem that Tyche couldn't cut me any slack because there they were the golden couple Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the Hero of Olympus, and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and standing next to them would be the child of Hades I assume after all there aren't many campers that walk around looking the way he does. Upon contemplating him more I realized that we looked a lot alike, we were both pale, for different reasons I'm sure, and we both had dark hair, and we both wore black from head to toe. If it wasn't impossible, if I didn't already know who my "family" was I would have had no problem believing that I was a child of Hades too.

I decided to ignore them so long as they didn't approach me and set about gathering my breakfast and tossing a cinnamon roll the size of my hand into the fires as my tribute to the Gods before taking the rest of my breakfast, a measly apple and pomegranate, and getting out of there as fast as possible. I almost made it too.

"Hey, hey wait!" A loud male voice called out

I froze eyes widening in shock _Oh Gods please tell me he doesn't mean me._ I shook off the shock and attempted to keep going hoping to get out of there before they could catch up to me...sadly Tyche really didn't want to help me out today.

A large and callused hand had grabbed my shoulder and gently turned me around before I had managed to get to the last step out of the pavilion.

"Hey didn't you hear me call to you?" None other than Percy Jackson asked a lazy smile on his face his sea foam eyes bright

"I assumed you were talking to someone else." I answered softly looking anywhere, but him

"Well I don't see anyone else here yet do you?" He joked

"Can you let go please?" I asked shrugging the shoulder he still had his hand on

"Oh yea sorry." He said sheepishly the hand that had once been on my shoulder now running through his messy hair

" 'S okay." I muttered crossing my arms in front of myself protectively and still not looking at him

"Right so I don't think I've ever introduced myself properly, but I'm..." He started

"I know who you are. Everyone does. And I've been here longer than you. Not that anyone would notice." I muttered the end even softer than my usual voice

"Right. The reason I stopped you is because I wanted to introduce you to someone, hey Ni...co." He called out only to pause as the boy in question was being held in place a foot away from us by none other than his girlfriend

He looked like he'd rather be anywhere, but here right now. _Yea me too buddy, me too._ From the expectant looks on the golden couples faces I realized they wouldn't be letting us go until we did this so I guess I'd just get this over with before others could get here.

"I'm Elina Denvalio." I said, my accent making the name sound almost musical, as I held my hand out to shake

Nico's POV

I should have known better than to ignore Percy for too long, trouble seemed to find him and anyone around him too often for me to have forgotten that. By the time I realized what Percy was planning on doing it was too late he was already talking to her. I tried to get away, but Annabeth had already anticipated that and had a firm grip on my shoulder insuring that I wasn't going anywhere, even if I shadow traveled I'd wind up taking her with me and she had the strength to drag me back if she wanted to. I was trapped. _Gods why me?_

While I was lamenting my cursed existence Annabeth had moved us forward so that as Percy was calling out my name it fell flat upon seeing that we were already there. _For the love of Hades swallow me up right now._

I thought she would be just as reluctant, if not more so than myself, to speak first after all most Demi-Gods didn't like being around me even if I did help save them all so I was surprised when she made the first move.

"I'm Elina Denvalio." She spoke clearly with an Italian accent that made her name sound musical as though she was almost singing it and had her hand held out for me to shake

This surprised me not only because she too was Italian, I had almost guessed as much from her name alone, but because she was willingly offering to touch me first. Few Demi-Gods wanted to be in my very presence let alone talk to or touch me and here this girl was doing both and holding eye contact where before she had avoided it with Percy of all people with a vengeance. Her eyes were a clear blue, but not the same ocean waves and Percy's or the flash of lightning that was Jason's, they were calm, but at the same time they seemed incredibly lonely and sad. Like a sky on the verge of rain.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo." I answered taking her hand in mine before the silence could become awkward

Her hand was softer than I expected, but still had the callouses that all Demi-Gods eventually received through battling monsters and training, but her callouses were different. They weren't where I had expected them to be, on her fingers from drawing the string of a bow so many times. Instead they were along her palms and across her fingers, odd for someone who's supposed to be an expert at the bow. Before I could contemplate this further or even ask about it the sound of other campers approaching reached my ears and just like that Elina became as pale as a corps her eyes going wide with surprise...and fear. Next thing I knew she had ripped her hand away from mine and had jumped off the last step and was sprinting away and out of sight.

 _Yet another Demi-God afraid of the child of Hades._ _  
_


	3. Curiosity

Disclaimer: second verse same as the first

* * *

After a few awkward moments Nico finally took my hand to shake just before I was about to let it drop thinking that maybe he didn't want to touch others or be touched. As we shook hands I realized his hands were much larger than mine, not hard to do, and they were cold. While this would off put most people I enjoyed it much more than if his hands had been warmer than mine. I took this time to look him over, he was tall or at least taller than me, again not hard to do I was rather small in all aspects for someone my age, and his hair was longer than most guys kept it and curled slightly at the ends, it looked soft and messy. He was pale, not a big surprise with all the time I hear he spends in the Underworld. His eyes are what surprised me the most they were a dark brown that from a distance could be mistaken for black and unlike with most people with brown eyes his were deep, like you could fall into them forever and never reach the bottom.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo." He finally spoke the faintest of Italian accents embedded in his voice

That was all we ever got to say to each other, moments later I could hear the sound of horribly familiar voices. I could feel my eyes widen as fear drenched me and before I could think of anything to say to excuse myself I had already jumped off the pavilion steps and was booking it towards the woods.

As I got to a safe distance from the dinning pavilion guilt started to fill me, I felt bad that I had just run out on Nico and hoped he didn't think it was because of him or who his father was. I couldn't have cared less that he was a child of Hades, we aren't our parents. _And that goes double for me._ I just didn't want to get caught up in the mess I knew would soon follow my siblings and the other campers if I had stayed.

"I certainly ain't easy bein' green." I muttered bitterly *

I huffed a heavy sigh and wondered what I'd do today, technically as a camper I was required to follow the Apollo training schedule, but with the way things were that wasn't going to happen. I wondered deeper into the woods, I didn't fear any monster than may have made the forest it's home I can handle most by myself at this point. I was lost in my thoughts until I can to a decent sized clearing one devoid of flowers and the grass wasn't too long.

"Might as well get in some practice." I mumbled under my breath

Reaching for the armband that was usually carefully concealed under clothing I twisted in twice around to have Αελλα* appear in my hands. Αελλα was a dark bronze swallow* that looked as though it had been dipped in Stygian Iron, it hadn't been or I wouldn't be able to use it, unusual for any Demi-God to use let alone for a child of Apollo. Bows and arrows were their signature, none of them ever wielded anything else except maybe a dagger as a precaution for when arrows ran out.

I held Αελλα in both hands first and then I _moved_. The swallow is different from any other weapon you'll ever see, it can be used with either both or one hand. I let Αελλα flow from one blow into a pare and back feet moving, body twisting, no movement ever wasted, no energy unnecessarily spent. Fighting was like a dance, war was an art form, and Αελλα was my brush. My fighting style differed from any other Demi-God I had ever seen, most go for brute strength, charge and hack, I had adapted a form of tai chi of using my opponents force against them to turn the battle to my favor. I was rather small for a person my age and muscle was difficult to build for someone of my body type so I had to be faster where most monsters were already fast, if not too bright.

Time passed me by in a blur going completely unnoticed until my muscles burned and my body was coated in a fine layer of sweat. Once I was finally out of breath I put Αελλα down and returned it to its concealed form. Walking over to the nearest tree I sat down heavily muscles shaking from the exertion I had just put them through. Now that my body was exhausted there was nothing more to occupy myself with then my thoughts and I had learned long ago that those were rarely pleasant.

I returned to thinking about my estranged siblings, the people who were supposed to be my family, but ultimately rejected me for things I could never hope to control. And once again I wondered what was keeping me here? Why did I stay? Though no thought answered me that...damn feeling permeated from deep inside my core, from my very soul. It felt like a hole deeper and darker then the very heart of Tartarus could ever hope to be was trying it's damnedest to swallow me whole. For a moment I couldn't breathe until I finally let the thought of leaving go and with it the feeling faded into just a memory. It happened every time I so much as considered leaving even for just a moment, it always felt like it was a warning, a warning that if I left now I would lose some key part of myself. Lately I had been thinking it would be worth it, losing myself, because anything had to be better than this...existence I have here.

Nico's POV

I sat at the Hades table alone forcing myself to eat something, I had gained back a decent amount of the weight and muscle I had lost during the war, but still had a way to go. Food still had no appeal to me yet though and if it weren't for Hazel I probably wouldn't be bothering now. After a while I got tired of force feeding myself and pushing my food around my plate so I dumped the rest of it into the offerings pit and left for the arena knowing Percy would be there teaching with Annabeth's help of course.

When I got there I noticed the Apollo cabin was the ones up first and almost turned right back around until I noticed that Elina wasn't with them. It wouldn't have been so unusual except it had been hours since breakfast and each cabin, minus the ones like Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon who only had one or two members, was required to follow a set schedule.

Curiosity bloomed for just a moment, if she wasn't here where did she go? _Who cares she ran away from you remember?_

"If you're looking for Elina you won't find her here."

I jumped startled only to find Annabeth looking at me knowingly with her piercing grey eyes. I contemplated lying and saying I had no idea what she was talking about, but the way she said that...I became curious.

"What do you mean she's an Apollo camper isn't she? Why wouldn't she be with her siblings?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm and bored sounding

"Lets just say their relationships...complicated." She started face contorting "You won't find Elina with her siblings. Ever."

With that Annabeth walked away to help Percy with a demonstration and I was left to my swirling thoughts. _What did she mean by that? Complicated how? Why should I care I have enough problems of my own. But...she seemed so sad.  
_

I felt my resolve crumble a little bit, _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to observe her at least._


	4. Distant King

Disclaimer: You know where to find it don't act like you don't -_-

* * *

I stir groggily as Apollo's chariot crests the horizon bringing with it the blinding light of the morning sun. Whoever said all of his children were morning people must have either been a liar or crazy. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I remember the events of yesterday, meeting Nico and running away...not one of my finest moments. Hopefully there was still time to fix that.

Standing up I stretched a large yawn causing my mouth to open wide enough to make my eyes water. As I thought about how to apologizes I knew I couldn't do it face to face, not after my last performance and I didn't want to risk having to run away again before I could even get my apology out. Heading to the arts and crafts building I figured the easiest way to apologize would be to just leave a note explaining what had happened and that it was in no way about him or his father.

The early morning dew soaked my sneakers as I carefully made my way across the still sleeping camp, luckily for me while some Apollo campers woke with the sun as I did most didn't move or leave the cabin until closer to breakfast so there was no worry there. Going inside the cabin I looked around, we had all manners of art supplies and some uncommon ones too, I mean where else could you make a necklace out of Hydra teeth? Choosing to go with a less messy writing utensil I picked up a dark grey piece of charcoal and began writing. Several different attempts and a few groans of frustration later and I finally had something I deemed passable, but instead of signing it I simply drew a sun darkly colored in.

Placing the charcoal back and I didn't realize until now how late in the morning it was now, if I didn't hurry I would be caught either by Nico or someone far worse. Grabbing a piece of tape I dashed out of the arts cabin and sprinted across the sun dried grass to the dark cabin settled a little ways away from the rest.

The Hades cabin was truly something to behold, at least I thought so, it wasn't as large as the Zeus cabin or as...shiny as the Apollo cabin, but it had it's own...aura of charm. It was made from the blackest of obsidian stone with a large white skull hanging over the door and on either side of the door a scone light with Greek fire flickered whether there was a breeze or not.

Creeping up to the cabin on nervous, yet silent, feet I quickly taped the note to the door in hopes that he'd see it and read it before anyone could take it down or read it first. My task done I darted out of there before anyone could see me and question what I was doing near the Hades cabin of all places.

Now the only thing to do is wait either he would except my apology or he wouldn't there would be no point in trying any further...no point. _It didn't sound very convincing to my ears either._

Days passed and nothing happened, Nico didn't avoid me, but he never talked to me either...if he even noticed me in the first place. Sadly I could not say the same, it seemed that now that I had met him I was seeing him everywhere and to be honest...I envied him.

 _You're alone_

 _You're on your own_

 _So What?_

 _Have you gone **Blind**_

 _Have you forgotten what you've got_

 _And what is yours?_

He trained with a skeletal warrior of long time passed instead of taking up the offer Percy gladly gave him time after time to spar with him.

 _Glass half empty glass half full_

 _Well either way you won't be going **thirsty**_

 _Count your blessings not your flaws  
_

On his walks through the ever monster filled woods Mrs. O' Leary, the camps resident hell hound, follows him faithfully keeping him company and guarding his flank.

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _Your in control_

 _Free of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again_

I watch as time after time no matter which friend, by themselves or in multiple combinations, tries to get through to him, tries to get him to join them he always rejects their offers.

 _You don't get what all this is about_

 _You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

 _You've got that young blood_

 _Set it free_

I got it to a certain degree, the wars had been a lot to go through in these last few years, but at the same time I couldn't understand it. How could someone who had so many willing to be there for them not see it? How could someone who had all these people willing and waiting to support them push it all away like it was nothing? I just didn't get it, I would _kill_ to have what he had.

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _Your in control_

 _Free of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king  
_

The one thing out of all his actions I had witnessed so far that probably irked me the most was his indifference towards his sister Hazel, Roman half-sister, but who's counting? He was so hot and cold with her. He picked and chose when he would be a brother to her and when he would brush her caring aside to wallow in whatever emotion hung over him like a depressing dark cloud. For someone who's siblings couldn't even stand the sight of her this enraged me. How could he? He had a living _loving_ sister who just wanted to be with him with the little time she could use to see him and he didn't take advantage of it! There was more than once I had to turn around and walk away or risk decking him for her. She deserved better...I deserved better.

 _There's method in my madness_

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_

 _Take it from me_

I could understand the sadness I really could, hell I felt it most days myself, but wallowing in it? Didn't he realize that by wallowing he was letting it win? Didn't he realize he would gain nothing and he still had everything to lose? How could he just let it all slip away like sand through his fingers? One thing had become abundantly clear in the weeks I had been watching him from a distance. I did not understand Nico Di Angelo...and maybe I never would.


	5. The Queen's Lament

Disclaimer: I'm not doing it again and you can't make me go back to chapter one if you wanna read it

* * *

Harsh and unwanted daylight filtered in through the Hades cabin. _Gods why? Dam it Apollo go back to fucking bed._ The sunlight only seemed to get brighter as though the god himself was laughing at his pain. _Hate you too ya jerk._ A distant rumble could be heard after. Realizing there would be no more sleep to be had the grumpy son of Hades removed the covers most reluctantly and sat up. For once his dreams had remained that dreams and none of the haunting memories of things past had plagued his sleep turning them into nightmares of the grisliest kind. No instead he had been haunted by a sad pair of eyes that resembled the color of the sky just before rain clouds would roll in and douse the world in water.

Sighing gustily and rubbing his face he forced his still tired body to get up and change into clean clothing. Wearing his usual ensemble with his trusty blade slung low on his hips he left his cabin and almost missed the note attached to the door if it weren't for the bright contrast of the white paper against the obsidian door he might have. Curious and yet still wary as to the sender, suspecting the Stolls may have gathered the courage to try and prank him again, he plucked the note off the door keeping his senses alert for any trap about to spring. When nothing happened and nothing seemed out of place he figured it was safe enough and opened it.

He was not expecting what was written. There in neat flowing writing in a hand he didn't recognize was an apology. Scanning the rest of the note he saw no signature, but the darkened sun really gave it away. _She actually apologized for yesterday morning?_ He was confused wasn't she scared of him? Wasn't t _hat_ why she ran away from him so quickly? But no there in plain black and white was her explanation that it was in fact the campers coming up behind them that made her run _certain campers would prefer not to see or be near me_ was written plainly. Flashing back to what Annabeth said the other day could it be the Apollo cabin was who she was running from? Why would she run from her own siblings? Was this a trick? Was Annabeth and Percy in on it?

He supposed the only way to find out would be to wait and see what happens.

In the days that followed despite my alertness to my surroundings nothing changed...that's a lie...something did change. At least I finally noticed something I never had before...or someone.

 _Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
_

I noticed her while she trained alone with a strange weapon* when no one else would be in the arena.

 _Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe_

I noticed she would disappear during camp sing-a-longs to walk alone through the woods.

 _Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro  
Misa day niatoe_

In the arts and crafts building she would sit as far as physically possible from all the other Demigods and made herself as small as possible to avoid detection.

no tashano ni to no nimono  
valmay sahano nada

Just before each meal she would race into the dinning pavilion as though my father's hounds were at her heels, snatching some food and making her offering before darting back out just as quickly...before anyone else even arrived let alone could notice her presence.

There was no one she seemed to talk to, no one she could be seen hanging out with, and you never saw her or any of her siblings in the same area at the same time together.

And no matter how many times I tried I could never get close enough to her to ask her what she meant by her note or even talk to her. She was like a frightened animal there and gone before you even realized she was there in the first place.

* * *

*forgot to put in chapter 3 that her weapon is like a pair of swords connected at the hilt (handle) and is about a three to four feet long and that Αελλα (Aella) means whirlwind and was also the name of an Amazon that Herakles killed during the quest for Hyppolyta's girdle

*rough translation for song:I am the voice that calls your name I am searching for you, love I am searching for you  
Where has love gone? Nothing remains Only blood And sadness prevail  
My heart bleeds for you, for you I crawl in...in darkness  
I am the voice Of love that cannot live Yet it doesn't die Never!


End file.
